Seasons of Love
by Kimiko Nishimura
Summary: Kaishin, songfic: Shinichi thinks about all the times he and Kaito have spent together over the past year. Just fluff. Not meant to be taken too seriously. Definitely not connected with my other fics. Don't read if you don't like boys love.


_Kimiko: Since it's only a few days before 2012, I decided I would try to write a Kaishin fic. It's pretty short and it's mostly just fluffy Shinichi thoughts, but I wanted to try my hand at writing it. Oh, and this has nothing to do with the other fics I have out now.  
><em>

**Seasons of Love**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure, measure a year?<em>

Kaito had said New Years was one of his favorite holidays because it gave him an excuse to stay up all night with Shinichi. Shinichi had tried to point out that he didn't need an excuse and would usually do that whenever he felt like it, but Kaito had been too wrapped up in his moment to care.

Now he wondered if the reason Kaito had said that was because it was a chance to think over all that had happened that year between the two of them. It was a possibility, and Shinichi was starting to think it over.

The memories would come flooding back to him. Kaito and the times he spent with Kaito were just unforgettable.

_In daylights, in sunsets  
>In midnights, in cups of coffee<br>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
>In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, a year in the life?_

Even when he was at work, whenever he looked at that picture on his desk, the one that Kaito had glued there to always remind Shinichi of him, he could recall all those memories clearly.

The times Kaito would wake him by pulling the curtains open suddenly and then give him a steaming mug of his favorite black coffee. The times they would take a road trip out of the city and play on the beach till sunset, by which time Kaito would have buried his favorite detective in the sand and put pretty shells all around him. The times they laughed and the times they comforted each other when they were hurting.

Unforgettable memories which were so dear to him.

_How about love?  
>Seasons of love…<em>

Shinichi realized that Kaito may have been trying to be unforgettable so Shinichi wouldn't be lost in the depressing murders he always seemed to encounter. He would often remember something Kaito did or said when he was thinking through the tricks that the criminals used to hide their methods of murder. And when the cases were over, he would consider how simple they were compared to some of the pranks Kaito would lay out for him when he came home.

At least when he was with Kaito, he usually didn't run into crimes. Kaito said he was a good luck charm and had once experimented to see if a picture of him would protect Shinichi just as his presence seemed to. This had ended after a while, as Kaito said he would much rather be with Shinichi in person than through a picture.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?<em>

He was walking home now in a light shower of snowflakes. Shinichi began to wonder if he had contributed as much to Kaito's life as Kaito had to Shinichi's. It was usually Kaito who made the conversations fun and Kaito who helped him when he needed it. Shinichi was the one who would get stressed and Kaito would make him forget it.

Kaito may have been the best person for him, but was he the best person for Kaito?

_In truths that she learned  
>Or in times that he cried<br>In bridges he burned  
>Or the way that she died<em>

Maybe. He hoped.

Behind the memories of Kaito comforting him were memories of him comforting Kaito. A few months ago, Kaito had broken down over memories of his father. And a while after that, Shinichi brought Kaito home and bandaged him up when he had been shot at by Snake again. He had held him for a while after that, glad that he didn't lose him. And he would encourage Kaito after each heist when he didn't find the Pandora diamond. He would say it was one less gem to check and that he was closer than before.

He had been an important person to Kaito, right?

Both sides were so important to him and his relationship.

_It's time now, to sing out  
>Though the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate  
>Remember a year in the life of friends<em>

He got off the bus. The snow was now getting thicker. Kaito would love that. He would drag Shinichi out of the house and make snowmen, then forts, and finally invite the neighborhood children to have a snowball fight. Then they would all go inside and Shinichi would make hot chocolate for everyone as Kaito told the children stories.

Tomorrow was New Years' Eve and Kaito would definitely go all out to make it more fun than it already was, just like last year. Shinichi briefly remembered that day. Kaito had somehow convinced the two firework specialists to compete and had even joined in himself. He had gotten Shinichi and their friends to stand in a place where they would be in the middle of the three shows, surrounded by the bursting lights in the sky.

_Remember the love  
>Seasons of love…<em>

As Shinichi walked through the door, he noticed the house was quiet. He looked into the living room and saw Kaito lying on the sofa, sleeping gently with a goofy smile on his face. Shinichi couldn't help but smile too. He knelt down next to his boyfriend and whispered, "I'm home, Kaito."

These were the moments he loved. The moments with the guy he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimiko and Flanagan: Happy New Year! [though it is a bit early...]<strong>


End file.
